Lost in the Snow
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: An unexpected snowstorm forces everyone to find shelter, however there's one problem…someone's missing. ON HIATUS


**Chapter 1**

They had been travelling for about a few months now, the two groups together and in that time new friends had been made. Still out there searching for the remaining jewel shards, and Naraku, to kill him once and for all so they could end this. So this is where we find them, walking through Japan in the snow as it was closing in on that time of year. Christmas. A time for celebrating and a time where they could relax for just a day and be themselves without having to worry about anything, if only Kagome Higurashi could convince Inuyasha to do that sort of thing. He was stubborn, they all knew that and so it would take a lot to try and convince him but hopefully they could.

The group trekked through the snow, the humans shivering from the cold and the demons not even affected by the temperature, much. The temperature had decided to spite the humans and dropped several more degrees, bringing with it that of the beginning of a storm. Feeling too cold to go on, Kagome suggested they stop for a quick rest before continuing on much to the annoyance of Inuyasha. Though, they did end up stopping and everyone got to stretch their legs. The children climbed down from Kilala and Ah-Un's backs and began running around with the former demon who had transformed back into her small form.

The three humans sat down and smiled watching the children run around, Inuyasha sat in a tree grumbling about humans being weaklings and Sesshomaru took off taking a walk while Jaken sat against Ah-Un and rested, closing his eyes. Kagome soon struck up a conversation with her "sister", the demon-slayer Sango and the perverted monk, Miroku. They talked about anything and everything, though soon the future was brought up and Kagome found herself talking about her era back home and all the more things there.

An hour seemed to slip by, Sesshomaru came back and Inuyasha decided it was time to hit the road again. Kagome, Miroku and Sango stood up while Kilala transformed back into her larger form for them to sit on. Shippo scrambled into Kagome's lap while Jaken sat upon Ah-Un's back and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Everyone checked to make sure they had everything; it was then that the slayer seemed to notice something. Quickly doing a headcount, she flew into a state of alarm when she noticed someone was missing

"Inuyasha" she called out jumping off of Kilala's back.

The half-breed looked back at her

"What? We have to go" he asked annoyed trying to hurry everyone along

"Inuyasha…Where's Rin?"

All chattering ceased and the group looked around, taking in for the first time that indeed the human child was nowhere to be seen. Nine sets of eyes looked wildly around and the two remaining humans dismounted Kilala

"Right, no one is going anywhere until Rin is found…Go" Sango ordered and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice, with that they began to search, despite the sudden change and the blizzard hitting straight on.

~*~

She had told Shippo to go on ahead without her; she would catch up and be there when it was time to go. However, the sudden change in temperature made her movements slow drastically. Rin wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to walk back in the direction of camp or at least what she thought was the direction of camp; she wasn't entirely one hundred percent sure. She glared at the snow around her; one moment it had been fine with only light falling snowflakes and then, wham, out of nowhere a blizzard hit and the temperature dropping even further. Rin wasn't sure she was going to be able to hold out for much longer, her body continuously shivering and teeth chattering. Despite the several layers she was wearing, she was still far too cold and freezing to death fast.

Her thoughts turned to Lord Sesshomaru and wondered how he would react if she did die from the cold and harsh snowstorm. He didn't seem to show it but deep down she knew he cared and he wouldn't be pleased. She thought of all her friends; Kagome the pretty, kind and caring priestess from the future who loved everyone in her own special way, Miroku the perverted and funny monk who, despite getting into trouble and getting slapped constantly by the slayer, was still fun to be around. Shippo, the cute kitsune friend of hers, Kilala the cat demon, Jaken annoying yet likeable, Sango the demon-slayer who cared deeply for everyone and protected them with her life and soul. She loved the slayer and knew the slayer loved her.

Then…and then there was Inuyasha; the brash, rude, abrasive, hilariously funny and wonderful half-breed who Rin knew she was happy to befriend. She didn't know why Sesshomaru despised his brother so; he was so much fun to be around and especially fun to argue with. He was a person Rin had come to admire and soon, he too came to slowly take a liking to her. Despite the fact that he still complained about her way too cheery personality and the constant singing, she remembered the time she when it was just the two of them and she had been singing. Rin had kept pestering him to join in with her and finally, after arguing for an hour, he reluctantly gave in and they were singing.

If she had to admit, he wasn't a bad singer though he made her swear not to tell anyone that he had been singing or he would kill her personally. She agreed to that telling him she would never tell anyone that he had been singing with her.

Rin, with breaths limiting and heartbeat slowly down, dropped to her knees not being able to go on and collapsed on her side. As it continued to snow harshly, the little girl, with as much strength as she could muster, began to sing softly the song she had taught him how to sing.

~*~

Jumping from tree to tree, his thoughts were on finding the girl and bringing her back safely and alive. Yes it was true, Rin had grown on Inuyasha. Ever since they had joined his group, there was just something about the little girl. She reminded him of Kagome a lot; she loved flowers, skipping and singing especially singing. Then there was the whole Sesshomaru-sama this and Sesshomaru-sama that which bugged the hell out of him, he found himself on numerous occasions covering her chatty mouth with his hand. Only to have her lick it causing him to drop it grossed out, she would giggle and start singing or talking about Sesshomaru-sama.

Inuyasha knew if he didn't find her, her Sesshomaru-sama would probably kill him and he shuddered at the thought

_'Stupid brat' _he thought.

His thoughts drifted to the time, the only time, when he had sung. Yes, Inuyasha had actually given into an eight-year-olds' demands and sung. Though he threatened to kill her if she told anyone, even if he knew she wouldn't tell anyone and it was their little secret. The half-breed's lips curled up slightly as he continued to think about that day. Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks after searching close to an hour later, there was so much snow but on the wind he could detect it and he ran as the scent of wildflowers swamped his sensitive nose. He jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could, her scent strengthening and soon he dropped to the ground, feet stopping and eyes staring.

There was a small lump lying on the snow-covered ground, he wasn't sure what or who it was. The scent of wildflowers was coming from it and then, Inuyasha saw it. The black hair flying gently in the wind, letting him know he was right, he had found her. Rin. Racing as fast as he could, he saw her half covered in snow and practically frozen; her face was so white and her lips and rest of her was slowly turning blue. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and carefully scooped her up out of the snow, brushing the white coldness off of her and holding her close to him.

Lowering his head, he checked her heartbeat. It was there but distinctly slow, slowing down and her pulse was weak. Setting her down, Inuyasha pulled off his hoari and wrapped her tiny frozen form in it before scooping her up, jumping into a tree and racing back to the others

_'Hang on brat, don't die on me' _he thought.

~*~

**Sango's POV**

It was no use, I could not find Rin anywhere and neither could Kilala. We continued searching for possibly another twenty minutes before sighing, deciding to regroup with the others. Maybe Sesshomaru or Shippo had found her. Climbing onto Kilala's back, she took to the sky and we headed back. It was not easy to see much in this weather so that helped hinder the search for the child. As we flew back, my heart clenched in my chest at the thought of finding her too late and not being able to do anything. The child had a way of growing on you and there was no possible way that you could not love the child, she was always so happy and singing while constantly running and picking flowers. What endeared her most to us was her unconditional love for Sesshomaru. Rin loved him so much, like a child would her father and it was such a lovely thing. Sesshomaru was patient with her and never snapped or lost his temper with her, no one could it was not possible.

Well, okay scratch that. Maybe Inuyasha could. Maybe being the key word here because as far as I knew, Inuyasha was only irritated but I caught him smiling to himself when he thought no was looking. It had appeared that Rin had grown on him, so much so that I had actually heard the half-breed singing with the child one day when he apparently thought everyone was busy and he was left to look after the child. And it was also clear that Rin adored Inuyasha as well as Lord Sesshomaru. Rin may chatter on about Lord Sesshomaru this and Lord Sesshomaru that, however, when I was talking to child alone one day when we were bathing in the hot springs, all she spoke about was Lord Inuyasha this and Lord Inuyasha that.

Kilala and I arrived back to our meeting point just as everyone came back, Kilala transforming into her smaller form, and noticed that no one had found the child; she was still out there in the snow and probably close to death which made us shudder. The last thing we wanted was one of the children dead

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he looked around noticing the half-breed wasn't with the group.

We looked around, noticing too that the half-breed wasn't with us.

Kilala then began meowing loudly, staring in a direction not far ahead in front of her. I looked down at the cat demon

"What is it Kilala?" I asked my companion.

I heard Shippo sniffing and looked up, noticing his face had lit up when he seemed to be staring at something

"She smells Inuyasha and so do I, look."

Everyone looked in the direction the kit was pointing and it wasn't long till something leaped down from the trees and came walking towards us. Indeed it was Inuyasha and in his arms, he was carrying a motionless Rin. Dashing forward we surrounded Inuyasha stopping him from continuing further and stared down at the child in his arms.

She was so frozen and steadily turning bluer than she already was. We had to find shelter and fast. Looking at Sesshomaru I saw an unknown emotion flash through his eyes as he stared down at Rin. No one seemed to want to speak scared that if they spoke, something bad may happen. As quickly as we could we headed out to find a cave or a village; Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and I climbed onto Kilala's back, after she transformed into her larger form once again, Jaken scrambled up onto Ah-Un's back and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran ahead as we took off, Inuyasha still clutching Rin close to his form.


End file.
